A Dance?
by Annie Remmy Aurum
Summary: While the Romans aren't notorious and well known for their parties, they do know how to have a good time. Just ask Reyna and Jason.


**So I'm starting another oneshot collection xD**

**This one's topic? JEYNA! Yeah I totally ship them3 And people following 'Sadie and Anubis Recordings' don't worry! A new one should be up soon:)**

**Well enjoy! **

"I'm insane. Completely mental," I told myself as I looked in the mirror. My black hair was thrown back in a hasty braid. My green eyes are filled to the brink with anxiety. The stupid purple dress I had chosen went down to about my knees. I can't believe I was actually wearing it. I wanted to just yell over to his cabin and tell him I'm backing out. I thought it was a bad idea.

Well it's not like it was my idea. Jason had all but begged me to go to this stupid party with him. But that was t even because he liked me; he had bet Bobby $50 that he could ask me out before Gwen said yes to Bobby. I'd only agreed because he offered to split half with me. He wasn't going to give me the money until after the stupid thing so I couldn't back out. Plus as a Praetor I would look weak if I even showed a glimmer of think about backing out of my promises. Yay for me.

A knock on the door shook me out of my thoughts. Oh gods it must be him. I half ran, half walked to the door to find Jason standing on the other side. He had the nerve to look good, as usual, in a pair of dress pants and shirt. His blue eyes shining, his mouth wide open in a grin. I felt the strong urge to melt into a puddle in the black flats I was wearing. "Hey, Jason."

"Reyna," he replied. And with that he held out his arm in a old fashioned gesture. "Shall we?"

I linked my arm in his with a smile. Maybe this wasn't to bad of an idea after all. "We shall."

By the time we arrived at the mess hall it was completely unrecognizable. Balloons littered the floors I tried so hard to keep clean. Streamer fell from the ceilings and the lighting was dark. Bobby and Gwen were DJing off in one corner while most of the other campers danced in the middle. A few kids, however, were trying to go unnoticed by the food table. Considering Jason had just decided that morning that the party was going to happen, it was quite surprising. But then again, we Romans are prepared for anything. Monster invasion? Yep. Praetor deciding to randomly throw a party? Definitely.

But, of course, I was completely out of place in the world of 'partying.' I'm a fighter, not some prissy little girl who throws parties all the time and has a million boyfriends and friends and cries during sad movies and all that. In fact I was pretty much the opposite of that. This was my first party. My list of friends pretty much comprised of Jason and a new girl named Hazel. Boyfriend? Are you kidding me? I turned to Jason. Maybe he would be my boyfriend, if I had the nerve to ask him. But I was to terrified of losing the first person who had genuinely made an effort to get to know me and be my friend. So forgive me if I wasn't willing to jeopardize that. I was such a pathetic coward. "So, um, what do you want to do?"

He turned and smiled at me. He held out his hand for me to take. "Care to dance?"

"It would be my pleasure," I laughed and took his hand. He led me towards the dance floor as Bobby switched songs. The music went from a fast paced up beat song to the kind of song you slow dance to. I was going to kill him.

Jason seemed un fazed in the sudden change. If I hadn't known better, I would've said this was his plan all along. But basing by the thumbs up Gwen shot me, I knew better.

He placed one arm around my waist while the other clasped my hand. I placed my other hand on his shoulders.

The rest of the world seemed to fade in the distance as we simply swayed together. I'd heard of walking on air, but we really were. Jason really did have some cool powers.

That was another thing I liked about him. He was powerful, yet he didn't flaunt it everywhere or abuse his powers. He was the most down to earth son of Jupiter that had probably walked the earth. Sometimes I wondered if he really was related to the Lord of the Skies. They didn't even share the same looks.

I hardly noticed when the music changed back into a upbeat dance number. Neither did Jason. We completely ignored everything else and everyone. This went on for about two more songs until a newer country song was turned on.

"There's a little bit devil in those angel eyes," The singer sung as Jason twirled me. "She's a little bit of heaven with a wild side."

Jason twirled me away from him and then back into his arms. Remember what I said earlier about being puddle mush? One of those times.

The song ended and another upbeat hip-hop song took it's place. Jason offered that we could get something to eat. I mostly agreed because the mess hall was getting hot and a little stuffy. So we grabbed some burgers and sprites and plopped down on a bench outside mess hall.

For a few minutes we just ate in silence. It wasn't awkward, silence with him never was. But eventually Jason spoke. "So having fun?"

I gave a small smile. "Yeah, definetly."

"See, I told you you should say yes!" His blue eyes were shining with joy.

"And I did," I replied. "Be glad."

He threw me a huge grin. "I never said I wasn't, Reyna."

I played with my black braid for a moment, just twisting it, before responding. "I never said that either."

"Want to go back inside?" he asked.

"In a moment, it's so much nicer out here. And you can see the stars," I added.

"Well..." Jason paused. After a moment he continued: "How about we just dance out here then?"

Huh? "What?"

"Well," he looked to the ground. "It's nicer out here, like you said, and we can hear the music."

Which was true; the stereo was blasting tunes really loudly. Gwen and Dakota had really gone all out with the sound system. Jason's plan was much more appealing than returning back to the stuffy room so I accepted.

We swayed and twirled (I even got him to twirl for me) and laughed a lot. It was tons of fun. It was just the two of us, goofing off and having fun, and I was loving every minute of it.

Honestly, I was actually upset when the curfew (the stupid one I had set for midnight) came around. Which is stupid, seeing as how I'm the one who set in the first place.

"I'll walk you back to your cabin," Jason offered. Considering his was right next to mine as fellow praetor, it wasn't much. But I wanted to spend more time with him. So I accepted.

We laughed and joked all the way back to our cabins. He was so easy to talk to. I doubted he felt the same with me. I was never good with words, honestly.

"Well, goodnight!" Jason chirped as we reached the wooden cabins. They were quite large. As a last minute thought, he hugged me goodnight.

I wrapped me arms around his neck as he held me tight. "Goodnight Jason. And... Thanks for bringing me."

I could tell he was smiling. "No problem," he let go of me. "I had tons of fun."

I still can't believe what I did next. But I really did it. I kissed him. Yep you read that right. Crazy aren't I? I wasn't really thinking. But even more to my surprise, he kissed me back.

I was still smiling like crazy when I entered the cabin five minutes later.

**So, what did you think? Please review, it would mean a lot to me!:D**


End file.
